Field
The invention is directed to dishware and drinkware and food containers, such as plates, mugs, soup containers and lunch boxes, and more particularly to actively heated or cooled dishware and drinkware and food containers.
Description of the Related Art
Dishware (e.g., plates, bowls), serverware (e.g., platters, serving dishes, hot plates) and drinkware (e.g., cups, mugs, travel mugs, liquid containers, baby bottles, drinking bottles) are sometimes made of ceramic materials. Plates are sometimes heated by placing into an oven, so that the food on the plate can be maintained warm for a longer time than if the plate was not heated. For example, in some restaurants, plates will be heated prior to food being placed thereon, or simultaneously with the food (e.g., a steak) thereon. For example, a plate holding a steak can be placed into an oven to cook the steak, and once removed the plate maintains the food warm for a while. In some instances, a plate or bowl might also be chilled to maintain food thereon cold for a longer period of time (e.g., salad, gazpacho) than if the plate was not chilled. However, such heating and cooling mechanisms are passive mechanisms that rely on the release of heat, in the case of a heated plate, or the absorption of heat, in the case of a chilled plate, by the plate based on the heat transfer properties of the ceramic material.
However, technology for actively heating, or cooling, dishwasher safe dishware or drinkware or food containers is not readily available. Accordingly, there is a need for dishware (e.g., plates, bowls), serverware (e.g., platters, serving dishes, hot plates), drinkware (e.g., cups, mugs, travel mugs, liquid containers, baby bottles, drinking bottles) and food containers (e.g. lunch boxes, soup containers) that can be actively heated or cooled during use.